Junk Mail
by Sunadokei
Summary: A pissed off Tenten wants revenge on the cold blooded Hyuuga. How? Why hacking into the Hyuuga domain of course. NejiTen


_**Junk Mail**_

**Summary: Late at night Tenten can be the most vicious and cruel person in all of Konoha. As the resident spammer of course. Lines are drawn when Tenten starts to attack the Hyuuga compound.**

Tenten unlocked her door with a click. Her muscles had been tenderized and ready for the stupid Hyuuga she called her training partner to grind them up and use them for hamburgers in some weird Hyuuga tradition thingy.

Hamburgers.

Her stomach reminded her that she was supposed to be fed five hours ago. _FIVE HOURS AGO. _Stupid Hyuuga. Causing her pain that could rival labor. Whoops, nevermind, Tenten did _not _by any means want to start thinking of that at a time such as this. Tenten dragged herself to the fridge.

Mayonaise.

The only edible thing in there. There was one other object in the fridge however. Made of paper with scribbles all over it, it said in Tenten's messy handwriting:

_Note to self: stock up fridge._

Tenten twitched. If there was ever a day to run out of food, why did it have to be _today?!_

So the hungry, pissed, Tenten went to go take a nice bath. Yes, a bath. A nice one with bubbles, hot water, and a duck with it's own little kunai. Tenten started to get the water going to it's usual warmth. She thanked kami that at least her water is working great. She reached under the cabinet for her favorite bubble liquids. But she only found her Febreeze, a fire extenguisher (Lee had given one to her for her birthday after the time she nearly burnt down their client's kitchen when she attempted to make one of those "hassle free" no bake pies. How was she supposed to know that it meant don't do anything to them and not use the stove instead?! Tenten gave Lee the best fake smile she could in front of all the people with cameras, and pulled him into a death hug that lasted several minutes until Lee passed out. Tenten claimed the whole thing was an accident, and somehow they had believed her). But there was a little piece of paper stickied on the inside of the cabinet door.

_Note to self: get more bubble stuff._

Tenten twitched. This was great, just great. First she ran out of food, then she ran out of bubble liquids, and _now _the floor was all wet! Wait, wet? Tenten looked at the tub to see that it had over flown. Tenten slapped her forehead. That was a about a hundred ryo that she had just wasted instead of using it on food. Tenten disdainfully unplugged the plug and watched the water go down to the appropriate level. Tenten threw her clothes to the ground and welcomed the warm water. Tenten cussed in her head, what was wrong with her today?! Wait a minute, none of this was her fault!

It was the damn Hyuuga Neji's fault.

Tenten made bubble with her nose and she felt even _more _pissed off. If it wasn't for Neji keeping her in for training 'till 12:00 _AM_, she would've had time to do the groceries, or hang out with Sakura or someone! She could've even stopped to get one of those cheap fuuma shuriken that she could've had for the hundred ryo that was flushed down the drain. Yep, this was all Hyuuga Neji's fault. Tenten was going to get back at him, and she new just how.

But first, she seriously needed to get food.

---

Tenten came back in a huff with some cheap noodles she bought at a 24-hour mini mart. She aggressively pulled out her chair and promptly sat in it. She hit the power switch with her forehead while she was chomping down on her noodles. The screen slowly loaded up and as she finished up she clicked on a simple icon. Tenten stretched. It might be a while until she cracked what she was sure was going to be the heavily firewalled Hyuuga domain. The new window popped up and she typed a bit and clicked enter. She watched the loading bar, readying heself for-

The code was cracked already? Jeez, they might be a prestigous clan, but they sure new nothing on computers. Windows '98?! Holy flippin' kunai!

About five minutes later she had sent credit card advertisements, a million porn sites, some Konoha ninja recruitment ads, a few new mattress ads and a few hundred underwear advertisements. But still after all that, Tenten was not satisfied. She dug around a bit and found Neji's private e-mail. Not wanting to inquire more on why Neji's e-mail was that... odd, she proceded to send him some porn pictures, blackmail (using Sasuke's e-mail of course), and some women's underwear ads. And yet still, Tenten felt empty. So she happily proceeded to dig into his files. She clicked onto one of the picture files and found a picture of... HER?! Tenten twitched. It wasn't _any _picture. It was a rather... bad picture in a word. She clicked the next file. It was her. Next file. Her. Next, her. Tenten was scared. Was Neji some sort of stalker?! She tried out one of the writted files.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was training with Ten-chan again today! It was sooo fun! I love Ten-chan sooo much! Especially when she's covered in sweat, her hair falls loose, and then when she jumps up and down... Oh yeah... Just can't stop staring at her-_

Tenten closed the file and clicked on the power switch immediately. She didn't care about losing data. She didn't care about anything anymore. She was scared. She'll wake up and this'll be all a dream, and then proceed to gettiung her butt kicked by the irrational Neji again, yeah. Maybe she'll get a message from Tsunade saying that she had been hit by a false memory jutsu and that she had been in a coma all this time. That would be nice. Yeah, yeah... Tenten swiveled her chair around to be faced with the cold hearted robot himself. Wait mo-

_Hyuuga Neji?!_

Tenten practically jumped out of her chair and started running and screaming for her life. But before she could start to run and scream, Neji picked her up by her collar as Tenten started to flail her arms and legs around, desperate to get her butt out of here. Neji waited until she got tired and hung limp in his unmovable grasp.

"Well?" Neji stared down at her with his icey cold gaze.

"That's what I should be asking _you_!" Tenten shouted. Neji cocked a brow. "You stupid, uncaring _bastard!_ You get me to train until twelve in the morning. _TWELVE IN THE MORNING! _And then I get home, and there's no _FOOD _in the fridge, and no _BUBBLE _stuff in the cabinet, and I _COULD'VE _spent those _FIVE _extra hours doing some grocery shopping. But you know what?! I was wasting my time getting my _ASS _tossed around with none other than _NEJI HYUUGA!_" Tenten panted, she had exhausted her lungs by yelling at the Hyuuga boy.

"Finished?" Neji calmly said. Tenten looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"And here I am, with _YOU _the cold heated, unemotional _BASTARD _holding me against my will, while I'm _SCREAMING _my thought out at him!" Tenten's chest heaved, she need air. Air, yes, it was a good thing indeed.

"Finished yet?" Neji said.

"Yeah..." Tenten pouted. Neji held her up to his face.

"Now, why did you heck into my account?" Tenten froze. How? Why? Oh Kami-sama, she was going to die in her own house! Neji read Tenten's fear and smirked.

"Now I would have been angry at you, if it wasn't for the fact that I had my decoy account for you," Tenten gasped. So the Hyuugas _did _have securites and all that?

"No," Neji read her mind again. "I am the only Hyuuga with knowledge about this." Tenten looked at him weirdly, Neji looked confused as to why.

"You know, Neji. You still wrote all those things and had pictures of them with your own hands. And that's pretty cree-" Tenten had to stop abruptly as something had just been smashed on her mouth. The ticker in Tenten's head realized that the thing against her lips was Neji. Neji's lips to be exa-

OH. MY. GOD.

Tenten's mind was blank. What was happening? Who was this person? Why did she have to eat the noodles that made your breath smell like the nasties? Tenten's mind was overloading with questions, and she took on the initiative to faint to the ground with a thump.

Neji looked worriedly at the girl he had just been lip-locked with. Was his first kiss _really _that bad? He decided to take the liberty of taking Tenten back to her room. When she woke up the next morning she was probably going to flood him with questions. But before she could have a chance to do that, he kissed her on the cheek with the gentleness of a feather's touch.

Thank kami-sama that she had believed that it wasn't his actual account.

---

**Wanted a break from my other story **_**Heart. **_**So here's something weird and quirky for your everyday needs. Hoorah?**

**Reveiws are necessary if you want me to get up some more stuff by next week. Please?**


End file.
